


Entreat

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [629]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs left for Mexico. Abby thinks she knows why and goes to Tony for help.





	Entreat

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/20/2001 for the word [entreat](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/01/20/entreat).
> 
> entreat  
> To make an earnest petition or request; top lead.  
> To ask earnestly; to beseech; to petition for.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #303 Sad.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Entreat

“You have to bring him home, Tony.” Abby entreated.

“He’s an adult, Abby. I have a job to do here.” Tony pointed out.

“You’re the only one who can bring him home, silly. Of course, you have to go. The team will understand.” Abby pleaded.

“What about the director, Abby? I’m pretty sure she won’t be happy with me leaving my post randomly.” Tony tried to reason with Abby.

“But Gibbs is so sad. There’s no other reason for him to have left. You are the only one who can cheer him up and bring him home to us.” Abby’s big eyes filled with tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
